


Black As Cole

by Kurisuta



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Demons, F/M, Foxes, Kitsune, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, luck magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Cole found a fox demon lost in San Francisco. He told himself he was keeping her for her powers of granting strength and fortune; but that is not the case. Cole is keeping the fox because she's special. Little does he know that her true form is that of a beautiful woman...
Relationships: Cole Turner/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Enchanted

I was trapped in the Underworld. All because some stupid witch thought I was a demon.

Yokai are not the same as demons! Foolish Mortal! I am a kitsune, a noble fairy fox. I am of the magical community, and good! Most of the time.

Ok yes, I’m a trickster. But so are a lot of magical creatures.

That mortal witch was a sore loser. Just because I tried to disappear after he slept with me. Thats what kitsune do!

Jeez.

I wandered around and came across a demon ceremony. The Triad. I tried to hide, and was snatched up by a demon.

I blushed. This demon was handsome!

He grabbed my hoshi! Oh no! I was captured!

Xxx

Cole didn’t know why he had protected the small creature. He told himself it was because Kitsune had more power over Luck than leprechauns. They could grant fortune and power beyond a demon’s dreams.

But that was not the case.

He also knew she had a human form. For some reason he was eager to see her in human form!

He grit his teeth.

Enchanted. He had to be enchanted. She was a fairy fox after all.

But...

He looked down at her curled up in the pillows in his apartment. She had made a den in his bed.

He reached out and pushed some Konpeito to her. She seemed to like Japanese candy.

He couldn’t get her to eat anything else.

She lapped up the water dish.

Cole sighed. She still wasn’t letting down her guard at all. Her green eyes looked up at him. So intelligent, so full of magic and good fortune.

He could use some good fortune.

But if he was honest with himself; he wanted to keep her around because she was...special.


	2. Spoiled

I awoke in Cole’s room.

I had made a den for myself and was cuddling a coin of money in place of my hoshi.

Cole came in and leaned down. “Now Now. You’ve gotta tell me what you like to eat, vixen.”

I looked up at him and leaned over his food stores, sniffing. I turned up my nose at the food.

“Spoiled brat.” Cole snapped. “I know you are looking at this hoshi. But I need to keep you a bit longer. You’re injured.”

I floofed my tails in his face.

Xxx

Cole wasn’t the nurturing typed; that was for sure. He was a demon after all.

But he couldn’t let the little fox get hurt or waste away from lack of food.

He’d tried everything, even demon food, and she turned her nose up at it all. So Cole threw his arms up in surrender and headed to the kitchen.

“You don’t like take-out, foxy?” Cole said. “Well I’m gonna cook for you; and you better be grateful.”

The fox let out an amused bark, and curled up on the counter and watched him work.

After a while the fried fish was done along with the Jasmine rice. He put it all on a plate and placed it on the counter for her.

Smiling at him, she gobbled it up.

Cole sighed. After all that work; she’d only eat what he cooked.

Come to think of it, she would only sleep when he made her bed just right.

He petted her head. “Spoiled.”


	3. Half

While the demon was asleep, I searched out my hoshi.

I found it around his next, and with deft paws, snatched it away from him.

The glow from the hoshi flowed into my body and I took human form once again.

Totally naked.

A hand curled around my wrist and grabbed me.

I screamed.

Xxx

Cole had not expected her to be so beautiful.

She was stunning, and not the same kind of demon as him. He would say she was closer to the magical world, to the fairy folk.

“Don’t scream. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Cole put his jacket on her.

“How do I know that?” Reiko snapped. “You stole my hoshi! You’re a demon!”

“Half demon.” Cole said. “Half.”

She was silent.


End file.
